X
X (or '''-X-) '''is a person in Glitz City that Mario happens to randomly run into via email on his Postbox SP. The bizarre spam mail somehow helps Mario investigating in the Pitty Glitz. With the help of the spammer, Mario manages to overhear a conversation between Jolene and Mr.Mr. Prosecutor Grubba and finally discovers the truth about the Pitty Glitz. X also responds to Mario's "New Hammer Wanted" announcement by leaving him the '''Best Hammer '''in the coffee shop. Mario suspects Jolene to be X, but it turns out that X is actually a regular spammer, since Jolene mentioned that she is truly herself, denying to be X. Go Now- Welcome to Pain While not entirely accurate, Professor Caesar Reality says that you, the player, can use X to defend yourself against objects that society has thrown away, implying that X is useful in some way. Pre Section 2 While talking to Make, if Carbon is your current partner, he will mention that Mario and his partners also have to make Crystal Stars before X does, with the "also" referring to the Punies, who either plan to help or destroy the Crystal Star that is in The Big Tree. Section 3- Explanation and Education After beating The Adonis Iron Grain (Covered in Steel), entering the Big Series, and talking to Hawc Green, Mario and crew receive a mysterious email where X saw her favorite health. A few fights later, X sends another letter (confirming that this is indeed spam mail), which somehow leads him to Podler, the owner of the Fresh Juice Bar in Glitz City. According to Podler, X left a package containing the Super/Best Hammer (which is a hammer with a hammer in 2005 that contains HAMAR technology) and commented on the door. She also supposedly gets a stroke when mentioning Mario. After the Super/Best Hammer tutorial, X messages Mario again, who talks about there being ecology in the environment, this time, leading him to a big-block-covered room containing a suspicious key item named Suspicious. Once Mario beats a Dark Walnut named Harvest Parent and goes up to Rank 3, he receives another e-mail from X, which somehow leads him to a key next to a "phone fan". After obtaining the Memory Key, Mario gets two nonsensical emails where he is "supposedly" required to use the Best Hammer inside a locked room (code-named Tou_06 by Fatguy703). Next time we see Mario receiving an e-mail from X is after he beats The Composer. In this e-mail, Mario "assumes" that he has to remove the General Gunsales posters (or motivational posters according to Sir Snow) from the lobby in order to find another Memory Key. After that, the next X e-mail that Mario receives is X saying that domainers answar answer answer's reply. In reality, Mario has to go back to Tou_06, go upstairs, and open up a locked door. Quotes "IF NECESSARY Look, my favorite health." "PREPARATION FOR FREE ACTIVITY INITIATIVES" "Find a fat man named Gunsales and jaghtihlu." (According to Podley) "ECOLOGY IN THE ENVIRONMENT" "DOWN LOVE We want to learn" "Enter the story. No pictures of GRUBBA." "Health of the state." "PACKAGE LEAFLET LObby User." "DOMAINERS ANSWAR ANSWER ANSWER's reply." Trivia * The very confusing translations of the mails may be so because of the format of the mails in the vanilla version. * X gets possessed by Cthulhu when leaving the Best Hammer in the shop (at least according to Lenny). Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors